multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The House of Mysteries
A short mystery story. It is related to Obeidon, but it involves Earth and humans. Apologies to IC. =Story= The tall person in walked into the house. The house had a wonderful tropical garden, complete with a pond which was populated with various aquatic plants and animals, including frogs and small fish. But this person, named Robert Faulk, was not here to look at the scenery. He was here to solve a mystery. Various pranksters and amateur spies of all ages had gone into the building and never returned. But Robert was armed with a handgun, and the people who dissapeared were not armed. He entered the building. It was dark, dirty, and full of insects. There were even some lizards. Robert walked down the staircase, which was covered in moss and dead cockroaches. This place was creepy. He heard a noise to his right and turned around, only to find nothing. He rushed to get out of the house, but there were rocks blocking the door. He thought is his mind: "How did those huge rocks fall so silently?" Robert had no choice. He had to solve this mystery. As he walked uneasily across the room, he heard a crack. It was a'' human femur''. Next to the femur was skull, then a spine. All human. Robert heard another noise. He turned again, and still found nothing. This was getting creepy. He pulled out his flashlight, and he saw a cage. He decided to look inside. All of a sudden, a ferocious animal broke through the bars. The wrecked sign clearly said: Therizinociatus. The beast approached him. It was a dinosaur. Robert drew his gun and shot the beast in the neck. The prehistoric monster attacked him, but quickly died. He had to get out of here. Then, he tripped and fell. He fell on a mass grave of skeletons. Many of the skeletons weren't human though. Some skulls looked completely alien, including the massive skull of a tyrannosaur-like dinosaur. He took photographs of the dead dino, as well as the skeletons and cage. This would be a groundbreaking discovery, but how did the monsters get here? Soon, Robert saw terrariums filled with weird and wonderful creatures. Each one was in a self-sustaining tank, with many fancy lights and food dispensers. He heard yet another sound. On the roof, the man could just see a large, winged form crawling along the ceiling, changing color as it went. Then, the dragon-like beast leaped onto Robert and started tearing at his flesh. He shot the beast twice, but the bullets did not seem to stop it. He saw the option to escape when the monster was repelled by the bullets. Robert took a photo of the injured beast and ran up the stairs. He panicked so much that the adrenaline gave him the power to climb over the rocks. The very minute he went outside, he saw a gigantic theropod dinosaur only 8 feet in front of him. He jumped into the pond and dived as deep as he could before discovering an air pocket among the rocks. After about 3 minutes, the dinosaur gave up and walked away. Robert saw this as the chance to escape. Once he was back on dry land, he took a picture of the walking giant before running into the small fern forest. Suddenly, a tall figure ran towards his back. "ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" =See also= *Therizinociatus. *Terrortooth. *Dolosan. *Gecka. *Geckapet. *Rizzak. *Carnager. *Reaper. Category:Short Stories Category:Non-Canon Stories Category:Fiction